Sauvetage d'un coeur en peine
by MaraudeusesEtRebelles
Summary: Une jeune fille de Beauxbâton entre en septieme année à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs la prennent sous leurs ailes et particulièrement le jeune Sirius Black...
1. Chapter 1

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrai de nouveau rire si facilement. Que ce poid, si lourd dans mon coeur, s'envolerait d'un coup, sans prévenir et de façon si naturelle que j'en ressenti en même temps une petite peine. Ma guérison aura été longue et à présent que je ressent à nouveau ces choses si banales mais également si utile à la vie quotidienne, j'ai peur d'être de nouveau seule. Seule face à ma peine, à mes doutes et à mes angoisses. Face à ce vie que je ressent encore même s'il s'est allégé grandement. Pourrait-il m'abandonner à présent que je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connu, qu'il a aimé ? Me laissera t-il me débrouiller seule face aux gens ? Face à cette vie qui m'a jusqu'alors été si dure ?

J'ai peur. Peur de cette sollitude que j'ai autrefois connu, peur de ce sentiment si dur à supporter. Ce vide que la mort à crée en moi.

Cela fait à présent 3 ans que je vis avec ce sentiment et qu'à présent je dois m'en séparer. Peut-être pour toujours...Je l'espère autant que je le redoute. Après tout, ce vide qui m'a habité pendant si longtemps fait partie de moi. Il m'avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas normal, que je devais pas me contenter de ce vide. Mais que pourrai-je espérer d'autre ? Une vie normale comme toutes les filles de mon ages ? Ma vie ne sera plus jamais normale. Et l'avenir, je le vois avec un manque, un manque qui ne se comblera jamais. En qui pourrait-je me racrocher ? Lui ? J'aimerai tellement mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'on me l'enlève également et que je puisse plus lutter...

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrai de nouveau rire si facilement, et pourtant...

* * *

Chapitre très court mais de plus amples explications par la suite...


	2. Chapter 2

Maman était persuadé que changer d'école me ferai le plus grand bien, moi je m'en était pas si sûr. En quoi aller dans une école et même dans un pays différent changerai quoi que se soit ? Tout était déjà si différent alors...

Il était presque 10h lorsque nous arrivâmes à la gare de Londres. Maman tenant mon petit frère par la main, cherchait frénétiquement la voie 9. ¾.

-Maman ! T es sûr qu'on est dans la bonne gare ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mon ange ! Enfin je crois...

-Bravo...

On était définitivement perdu en pleine gare ! De plus, on ne pouvait décement pas demander de l'aide aux moldus, la voie 9. ¾ , ils ne comprendraient pas.

-Pourquoi avoir changer d'école maman ?! Tu vois, je n'y suis même pas encore et je suis déjà perdu !

-Cesse de rouspeter mon ange, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien !

-Mais je vais bien ! Regarde moi, tu trouves que j'ai l'air pas normal ?

-Mon coeur, je sais ce que tu ressens, nous le ressentons tous les trois...Et je ne veux pas que tu reste ainsi toute ta vie, à point c'est tout. Bon, maintenant cessons de discuter et trouvons ce quai !

Je reflechissait aux paroles que ma mère venait de me dire. Est ce que je paraissais vraiement avoir besoin d'aide ? Je m'aplliquai pourtant à ne rien laisser paraître de mes sentiments, à être le plus neutre possible ! Alors qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans mon atitude, hein ? Je faisait tout pour être la fille la plus parfaite possible, rien que pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiete. Et pourtant c'est ce qui était en train de se passer, elle se faisait du soucis pour moi. J'aurai voulu qu'elle puisse se reposer sur moi, qu'elle me laisse m'occuper d'elle mais j'avais échoué et maintenant elle m'envoyait dans une école à l'autre bout du monde ! Enfin, pas vraiment à l'autre bout du monde mais dans un autre pays...

-Dépêche toi Patmol, on va être en retard !

Je tournai la tête. Deux garçons venaient d'apparaitre sur le quai 9. Tous deux étaient chargés de valises marqués du blason de Poudlard.

Je m'avançais vers eux.

-Excusez moi...

Le dénommé Patmol tourna la tête vers moi. Celui-ci me regarda quelque peu surpris, puis me fit un grand sourire. Je le trouvais tout de suite très beau. De long cheveux bruns, grand et apparement muclé, il avait également un air très enjoué, on voyait tout de suite qu'il était quelqu'un de très joyeux. Je me senti aussitôt mal à l'aise. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas souris comme lui ? Maman avait raison finalement, je n'allais pas bien...

-Oui ?

-Heu..je suis un peu perdu, je cherche la voie 9. ¾ ...

-Tu vas à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pourtant !

-Je suis nouvelle en fait...

-Ah d'accord ! James !

L'interpellé se retourna vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour ! Qui est cette charmante jeune fille, Patmol ?

-Très bonne question, fit son ami. C'est une nouvelle. Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'hésitait à lui donner mon nom. Maman se dirigea vers nous, toute souriante.

-Alors ma chérie, tu as déjà fait une rencontre ? Bonjour, je suis la maman d'Anna, enchanté de vous connaître.

-Maman, arrête...

-Alors tu t'appelles Anna, me dit le brun. Moi c'est Sirius Black et mon ami c'est James Potter. Tu cherches le Poudlard Express alors ? Suis nous, on y va.

Maman se tourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Je vais te laisser avec eux alors ma ché vous la confie, prenez soin d'elle, dit-elle à l'intention des garçons. Prend soin de toi d'accord ? Et écris moi le plus possible, tous les jours même si tu le souhaite !

-Heu, maman...C'est très gentil maman mais une fois par semaine ça sera déjà très bien ! Ne t'inquiete pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Au revoir petit frère adoré...

Je pris Baptiste dans mes bras puis suivie les deux garçons.

A seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit où nous étions, se trouvait une sorte de barrière que l'on franchit à travers un mur. Derrière, le Poudlard Express allait partir.

-Vite ! Dépéchons nous ! S'écria Sirius Black.

Courant à leur suite, je les suivis dans le train. A peine la porte fut-elle fermé qu'il demarra dans un nuage de fumé. Au dehors, les parents et amis des élèves agitaient leur main dans un dernier au revoir.

Comme les deux garçons commenaçaient à s'avancer dans le wagon, je les remercia.

-Mais de rien jolie demoiselle, me répondit James.

-Je vais me trouver une place à présent.

J'empoigna mes valises et entrepris de me trouver une place dans un des compartiments.

-Hey !

Je tourna la tête en direction de Sirius.

-Oui ?

-Heu..Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous...Enfin, si tu en as envie, on ne te force pas bien sûr !

-Je sais pas quoi dire...

-Alors dit oui, me souffla James avec un clin d'oeil.

-Bon ben, c'est d'accord...

Je n'était pas totalement sûr de se que je faisais, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'ami et depuis longtemps que je n'avais même pas parlé à d'autres personnes de mon age. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté...Enfin si, je le savais. Il m'avait semblé tellement différent, son sourire m'avait immédiatement attiré. J'aimerai être son amie mais je pense que c'est quelque chose d'impossible. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille dépressive et lui...Lui semble si heureux.

-Tu vas bien Anna ?

Agenouillé à ma hauteur, Sirius me regardais dans les yeux, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je...désole...

-Pourquoi désolé ? Tu semble triste, qui y a t-il ?

-Rien...Rien du tout.

-Aller, fais moi un beau sourire !

J'esquissait une sorte de grimace. Je ne savais plus sourire, je ne l'avais pas fait depuis tellement lontemps que je ne savais plus comment faire.

Ma grimace sembla lui suffire car il se redressa et ébouriffa doucement mes cheveux.

-Tu es trop mignone ! Pas vrai James ?

James me fit un sourire.

-Aller, on y va, nous dit Sirius.

Nous trouvâmes le compartiment des amis de James et Sirius au bout de 5 minutes. Sirius m'aida à installer mes valises dans les filets au dessus des fauteuils du compartiments. Puis il me présenta à ses amis. Le premier Peter Pettigrow était assez gentil, pourtant il sembla très différents des autres. L'autre, Remus Lupin était un garçon vraiment charmant. Son sourire était celui d'un garçon de son age tandis que ses yeux semblaient avoir plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Je m'assit entre Sirius et James.

-Alors Anna, pourquoi viens tu à Poudlard alors que c'est ta dernière année ?

-Voyons Sirius, tu pourrais être moins curieux ! Le sermona Remus.

-Désolé Anna, pardonne le pauvre imbécile que je suis, veux tu !

-Non ce n'est rien, c'est normal que vous me posiez des questions.

-Ouai ! Tu vois Mumus ! J'avais raison de lui poser des questions ! S'écria Sirius.

-Pppfff...N'importe quoi.

-Bon alors jolie Anna : D'où viens tu et que fais tu ici ?

Je réflechis à ce que je pourrai leur dire. Devais-je leur dire la vérité ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je fasse ça. Je n'avais qu'à leur dire la version courte.

-Eh bien, mes parents ont voulu démenager alors j'ai suivis le mouvement...

-Et tu était où avant ? Me demanda Sirius.

-J'habitait en France donc j'ai fais ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons.

-Wouah ! Et pourquoi tes parents ont voulu démenager ?

-Hum...Sirius ça ne te regarde pas, lui fit remarquer Remus.

-Oui, c'est vrai, désolé.

Le temps passa rapidement. J'écoutais les garçons parler. Ils étaient tous très enjoués et gentils. Ils ne cessaient de me demander si j'allais bien ou si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Sirius était celui qui s'inquiétait le plus. Il me souriait et faisait tout pour me faire rire. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. En fait, je n'était jamais d'humeur. J'ai cessé de rire depuis ce jour là et je me suis fais la promesse de ne plus jamais le faire.

-POTTER !

Je sursautais à l'entente de ce cris. Apparement, quelqu'un dans le couloir en voulait à James. Celui ci paraissait pourtant fou de joie ! Qui pourrait se réjouir à ce point de se faire hurler dessus comme ça ?

Une jeune fille rousse, l'air furieuse entra dans le compartiment évitant de justesse de casser la vitre de la porte.

-POTTER !

L'interressé se redressa vivement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit le plus beau sourire qu'il m'était donné de voir.

-Oui ma Lily jolie ?

-Arrete de m'appeller comme ça !! dis moi Potter, ne t'avais je pas demandé un petit service pour aujourd'hui ?

-Un service ? Ah oui ! Tu vas rire mais...

-Non Potter, je ne vais certainement pas rire, quelle que soit ton excuse !

La fille se tourna vers moi. J'eu un petit mouvement de recul, mais elle s'adressa à moi de façon très gentille.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais dû te coltiner ces abrutis. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfette en chef. Normalement c'est moi qui aurait dû te receptionner à la gare mais je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas, lui assurai-je.

- « Receptionner » ?!! S'indigna Sirius. Ce n'est pas un paquet dont tu parles Evans !

J'assurai à Sirius que ça ne me faisai rien.

-Lily !

Trois filles se tenaient derrière Lily.

-Ah ça y est tu as reussit à la trouver la nouvelle. Dit une petite blonde. Oh, vive la compagnie ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font là les idiots ?

-Si ça te plait pas MacKin, tu peux te barrer ! Répondit brusquement James.

-Potter ! N'agraisse pas mes amies ! S'écria Lily.

-C'est bon Lily, répondit la jeune fille. On s'en va de toute façon. Tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini ?

-Oui, oui, pas de problème.

Lily Evans se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit c'est moi que tu dois venir voir, d'accord ? Je suis disponible quand tu veux.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, lui dit-je.

-Mais c'est normal !

Elle me fit un petit signe de la part, puis dans un sourire regagna son compartiment.

On passa le reste du trajet à discuter de la passion de James pour la belle Lily Evans. Je trouvait que ces deux là pourraient former un beau couple, mais apparement Lily était d'un autre avis. Il apparut qu'elle vouait à James une haine sans borne, pourtant j'avais eu l'impression d'appercevoir des rougeurs sur ses joues lorsque James l'avait appellé « Lily jolie ».

Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, je descendit du train en compagnie des garçons. J'allais les suivre vers les calèches lorsqu'un géant vint vers moi.

-Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle, Anna Desly. Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Tu dois me suivre, tous les nouveaux doivent passer par les barques pour leur premiere arrivée.

Je dis au revoir aux garçons, puis suivis Hagrid. Nous traversâmes le lac dans de petites barques, éclairées à la lueur de petites lampes à pétrole. C'est là que je vit Poudlard pour la première fois.

Le château était tout simplement magnifique. Juché sur sorte de colline, les fenêtres éclairées, on aurait dit un château fort du moyen age entouré de magie. Je comprit alors l'emmerveillement que papa avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été lui même étudiant à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, tout ce qu'il avait voulu que je vois, je le comprennait à présent et cela me procura une joie que je ne pourrait jamais oublier. Je nota dans un coin de ma mémoire que je ne devais pas oublier de remercier maman pour m'avoir fait découvrir tout cela. J'allais marcher sur les traces de mon père, et ça j'en était fière.

Les barques atteignirent le bord du lac et je suivis le troupes de première année en direction du château.

Nous parcourûmes le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle où s'effectua la ceremonie de la répartition. On m'appella en dernière.

-Et à présent voici une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de l'école de Beauxbaton et qui entrera en septième année, miss Anna Desly !

Je m'anvançai vers le tabouret où se trouvait le Choixpeau magique. Je m'assis et l'on déposa le choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Griffondor !

A la table des griffondor, Sirius et James se levèrent, tapant des mains et criant des « hourra ».

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'était heureuse...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira même si les révélations ne sont pas là pour le moment....Merci de votre soutien, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Debout devans la glace de la salle de bain, je m'examinai. Grande, mince, trop mince...Je n'était pas très belle. Je l'était autrefois. Du moins je pense...A présent, je me trouvai fade. Mon visage n'avait plus aucune expression, ni joie, ni peine, ni colère. Un visage neutre, sans aucun attrait. J'essayai d'esquisser un sourire, en vain. Mon visage se transforma sous une horrible grimace, une sorte de rictus informe. Ou était dont passé mon beau visage d'autrefois ? Il avait disparu avec Lui, il y avait trois ans.

Je passai une main dans mes long cheveux noirs. Cela faisait trois ans que je ne les avaient pas coupés. Aussi informe que mon semblant de sourire, ma chevelure ne ressemblait à rien. Tombant mollement jusqu'à mes seins, sans aucune ondulation, aucun reflet. Une simple cascade de cheveux ternes.

J'examinai ensuite, plus attentivement mon visage. Mon teint était terne, blafare. Je n'ai jamais eu une peau très mat, mais là cela s'apparentait à un cachet d'aspirine ! Après que ma mère ait lu les contes de Grimm à mon petit frère, celui-ci m'avait affirmé avec le plus grand sérieux que j'étais surement Blanche-neige. Si seulement c'était vrai ! Ainsi je pourrai peut-être m'endormir pour l'éternité. Et le prince charmant, me diraient les gens ? Et bien, je n'avais pas de prince charmant. Je ne sais même si un tel être pouvait exister, après tout où avait-on vu un homme fidèle, gentil, doux et compréhensif ? Pas ce monde en tout cas, du moins c'est ce que je crois.

Je me mit soudain à penser à Sirius. Quel était son type de fille ? Je l'avais vu pendant toute la soirée, salut des filles de tout types. Sortait-il avec l'une d'entre elle ?

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Sirius était un très beau garçon, et gentil de surcroit, il était donc normal qu'il sorte avec une fille de son niveau.

Je m'habillai rapidement, sorti de la salle de bain et descendit dans la salle commune en compagnie de Lily et Cathy.

Les filles m'avaient apparement bite accepté. En revenant du repas d'hier soir, elles avaient tenu à discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Nous avons surtout parlé de moi, de l'école où je me trouvais avant. Lily s'était montré très interressé par la France, elle tenait même à ce que je lui apprenne quelques mots de français. Cathy était également une fille très gentille, elle tenait absolument à me faire la visite du château dans les moindre détails. Je me sentais bien avec elles et j'esperais qu'elles finiraient ar devenir mes amies. A Beauxbaton, mes amies s'étaient peu à peu éloignés de moi, je ne leur en voulais pas, après tout c'est moi qui les avais repoussés. Je n'avais fais aucun effort et c'est seulement maintenant que je le comprennais.

Une bonne partie de la soirée avait été axé sur les garçons, et en particulier les Maraudeurs. J'appris ainsi que c'était le nom que se donnaient Sirius, James, Remus et Peter. J'appris beaucoup de chose sur eux, certaines que j'appréciaient et d'autres que je regrettais de connaître. Il apparut que Sirius était le genre de garçon qui sortait avec enormement de filles et qui les quittait à la premiere occasion. Cette information me fit mal au coeur.

Pour James, il apparaissait qu'il était fou amoureux de Lily depuis leur 3eme année et que celui-ci ne cessait de la harceler dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Lily assurait à qui voulait l'entendre que « Potter n'était qu'un imbécile prétentieux et qu'il y avait autant de chance pour qu'elle sorte avec lui qu'il y en avait pour qu'elle sorte avec le calamar géant de Poudlard ». Pourtant le feu que j'avais apperçus sur ses joues un peu plus tôt dans la journée, réapparu tandis qu'elle ne cessait de vociférer sur lui. J'eu la certitude que Lily ne laissait pas transparaitre ses véritables sentiments envers James.

La salle commune de griffondor était rempli. Il était 7h15 et les cours commancaient dans 45 minutes environ. Je jettai un coup d'oeil à travers la pièce à la recherche des garçons. Ils étaient là, assis sur le canapé près de la cheminé, discutant de tout et rien dans un immence brouhaha. Le rire communicatif de Sirius me poussa à les rejoindre. Je me trouvais à seulement quelques mètre lorsque Sirius me remarqua. Il bondit aussi sur ses pieds, criant à travers la pièce :

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin. On t'attendait, on commencait à avoir sérieusement faim, ajouta t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Je lui fit un petit signe de la main, génée de les avoir fait attendre.

-Je vois pas pourquoi vous l'avez attendu ! Intervient Lily, agressive.

-Parce qu'on veux pas qu'elle mange toute seule, voilà tout. Lui répondit Sirius.

-Et pour quoi mangerait-elle toute seule ? On compte pour du beurre nous peut être ?

Sirius me fit un sourire l'air satisfait. Ce concertant du regard, James, Remus et Peter se levèrent.

-Parfait, alors allons y, décreta James.

Je suivis le groupe vers la Grande Salle. J'était heureuse, j'avais l'impression d'être entouré d'amis qui s'inquiètaient que je fusse seule. J'étais bien, et les sourires que m'adressait Sirius m'emplissait de bonheur.

Le petit déjeuner se passa assez bruyament. Les garçons insistaient pour déjeuner avec moi tandis que les filles refusaient obstinément de me laisser, je cite : « avec ces dangereux crétins à l'ego sur-dimenssionné ». Ainsi je me trouvais prise en étau entre Lily et Cathy d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. James n'arrêtait pas d'embetter Lily et celle-ci ne perdait pas une occasion pour le rabouter. Sirius, lui, insistait pour que je mange de tout, pretextant que j'était beaucoup trop mince à son goût. Je ne pris pas ça comme une insulte mais plutôt comme une marque d'affection.

Les prefet firent passer les emplois et bientôt nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours de l'année.

Les professeurs m'interrogèrent beaucoup sur le programme scolaire que j'avais suivi à Beauxbâton. Il apparu que le programme était sensiblement le même à quelques petites différences près. J'était en avance sur les programmes d'Etude des moldus, de Sortilège et Métamorphose. Je devais par contre combler rapidements mes lacunes en Potions, DCFM et histoire de la magie. Les garçons ainsi que Lily et Cathy m'assurèrent qu'ils m'aideraient à tout rattraper le plus rapidement possible.

La journée passa trop rapidement à mon goût. J'était entourée de mes nouveaux amis qui faisaient tout pour me faire ou du moins me faire sourire. Malheueusement pour eux, je n'avais pas encore remédié au problème de la grimace et j'esperais qu'ils ne prennent pas mal le fait que je n'arrive pas à rire de leur blagues. Ce fut au court du repas du soir qu'ils me firent la remarque.

-Tu as l'air toute triste, Anna, me dit Lily d'un air compatissant.

Tous mes amis se retournèrent vers nous.

-Je...je suis désolé, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Je ne voulais les embêtter avec mes ennuies, après tout ils avaient déjà été très gentil avec moi et à présent ils allaient s'inquiéter pour moi, et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

-Mais enfin Anna, tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Au contraire, c'est à nous de nous excuser. Nous te posons des questions, et nous embettons à savoir se qu'il ne va pas, nous ne devrions pas. On est vraiment désolé.

Sirius avait réellement l'air désolé.

-Non, non. Ne vous excusez surtout pas ! C'est moi...En fait je...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser jolie Anna, me dit James en souriant. Ni à te justifier. Ce n'est rien tu sais, tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets et ton passé.

-Oui, reprit Sirius. Quelque soit ta vie où se qu'elle a été, on est tes amis d'accord ? Alors tu n'as à nous dire se que tu n'as pas envie.

-Je...Merci...

Les larmes me virent aux yeux. Je détournai la tête. Mes amis (je pouvais à présent pleinement les appeler ainsi) se firent discret et reprirent leur conversation pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je senti une larmes glisser le long de ma joue, voulant l'essuyer, je relevai la tête. Sirius se tenait à mes côtés, me fixant de ses yeux gris. Je le regardai, intriguée. Doucement il leva la main vers moi et essuya ma larme.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je réussi à sourire. Pas un immense sourire, non. Mais un petit sourire emprunt de toute la douceur dont je pouvais être capable. Un sourire sincère.

Sirius me sourit en retour.

-Je savais qu'un magnifique sourire se cachait derrière tes petites grimaces, murmura t-il.

Le fin du repas se déroula tranquillement. Du moins, aussi tranquilement qu'il était possible lorsque les Maraudeurs mangeaient en compagnie de Lily et Cathy. On passa le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune de griffondor, certains faisant leur devoir, d'autre (les garçons pour ne pas les nommer) s'amusant à embêtter les autres.

Les jours passèrent doucement, et je je me sentais de miex en mieux en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis. J'écrivais régulièrement à maman, lui racontant ma vie, mes amis, mes cours. Elle était très contente pour moi et mourrait d'envie de les rencontrer, notament Sirius. Car c'était de lui dont j'était le plus proche. Il était toujours là lorsque je faisait « une petite moue toute triste », comme il disait si souvent. Bien sûr notre relation n'avait rien amoureuse, il était simplement devenu mon meilleur ami et c'était un évenement qui c'était passé lors de la deuxième semaine qui nous avait rapproché.

Il était à peu près 1h du matin lorsque je descendis à la salle commune. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir et au lieu de réveiller les filles avec mes incessant soupirs, je préférais me lever.

Doucement, j'attrapai ma baguette et lançant un discret « lumos » je descendis les escaliers. La salle était vide, se qui ne me surpris absolument pas. Je m'installais comfortablement dans le canapé situé devant la cheminé,où le feu crépitait doucement.

Cela faisait 10 minute que j'était descendu lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Je me retournai vivement. Sirius apparut soudain dans l'escalier. A cet instant, je béni ma mère pour avoir accepter de m'acheter des pyjama formés d'un pantalon de toile et d'un débardeur assez sport au lieu d'une petite nuissette. Je fit un petit signe de main, puis invita Sirius à venir s'assoir avec moi.

-Alors, me dit-il. Tu ne dors pas ?

-Toi non plus apparement...

-Oui, je réfléchis tellement que ça m'empêche de dormir.

-Les filles seraient là, elles seraient impressionés d'apprendre que tu sais réflechir, lui dis-je dans un petit sourire.

Sirius rit doucement.

-Si toi aussi tu commences à me charier, on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Je lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Et toi, reprit-il. Pourquoi ne dors tu pas ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non, non, t'inquiete pas. Je reflechi trop, comme toi, c'est tout.

Mal à l'aise, je fixai le feu qui continuait à crépiter, tout en réunissant mes bras autours de mes genoux. Continuant à me regarder, Sirius joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Pourquoi ne les attaches tu jamais ? Me demanda t-il.

Je relevai la tête, pris une mèche de mes cheveux et la fixa. J'haussais les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis je. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. En fait, j'avais les cheveux court avant mais j'ai arrêtée de les couper il y a trois ans.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne répondit pas. Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Soudain, Sirius agita sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, un elastique noir apparut devant mes yeux.

-Viens, approche toi, on va essayer un truc, me dit Sirius.

J'hésitais un instant, puis me déplaça, tournant le dos à Sirius. Doucement celui ci, carressa mes cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai avec une très belle natte.

-Ou as tu appris à coiffer comme ça ?

-C'est ma cousine Andromeda qui m'a appris.

-Merci...

Je carressai ma nouvelle natte.

-Alors, dis moi pourquoi tu es si triste, jolie Anna ?

Je tournai la tête vers Sirius. Pouvais-je lui confier mon secret ? J'en était persuadée....


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre avec énormement de retard, désolé !! **

**Note : Ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors vous souhaite bonne lecture^^**

disclame : Tout est à Jk Rowling

* * *

_-Alors, dis moi pour quoi es-tu si triste, jolie Anna ?_

J'hésitais quelques secondes. Pouvais-je décemment tout lui avouer ? Ma peine, ma douleur, ma solitude...J'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce que je ressent, peur qu'il ait pitié de moi, peur qu'il cesse de s'inquieter pour moi.

Je relevais doucement la tête. Il me regardai, le regard fixe et determiné mais néanmoins plein de douceur. Je scrutai son regard, mes yeux dans les siens et quelque part tout au fond de moi, une petite flamme s'alluma...

-Il ya quelques temps, 3 ans pour être exact, j'ai perdu une partie de moi même...

Je concentrai à présent mes regard vers les flammes. Il serait plus facile pour moi de me confier si je ne le regardai pas.

-Mon père était un sorcier, il avait fait ses études ici, à Poudlard puis il est parti en France où il a rencontré ma mère, également sorcière. Il y a 10 ans, on appris qu'il était malade, du coeur. « Insuffisance cardiaque » nous ont dis les medecins moldus. Tu sais, la magie est quelque chose d 'exceptionnel, aux yeux des moldus on réalise presque des miracles, pourtant cette fois elle n'était d'aucune utilité. Nous avons tout tenté. Des remèdes moldus, comme des remèdes magiques mais rien ni a fait...Il s'est battu pendant 7 ans, sans jamais se plaindre, ni baisser les bras. Mais ça n'a pas suffit...

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je n'osai pas regarder Sirius car je n'avais jamais pleuré comme ça devant qui que se soit. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était une faiblesse de caractère et cependant à cet instant précis, je n'arrivais pas à me retenir.

-Depuis ce jours là, je me sent comme vide. Je ne ressent plus rien, ou du moins plus grand chose. J'ai sombré pendant 2 ans. Maman m'a fait retirer de mon école et j'ai suivit les cours par l'intermédaire d'un professeur particulier. Je ne me plaignais pas de cette situation mais ma mère, elle s'inquiètait. C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu déménager. Elle voulait que je me remette à vivre...

Je baissai les yeux et enfouit ma tête dans mes genoux. Je ne cessais pas de pleurer.

J'eu l'impression des heures avaient passés au moment où Sirius posa sa mains sur mon épaule.

Il ne devait pas trop savoir quoi faire, alors il ne laissa me vider de mes larmes et lorsque je fus enfin calmée, il me fit glisser doucement mais fermement contre lui. Nous étions allongés sur le canapé, moi sur lui, ses bras autour de moi. Nous n'échangâmes aucune parole, il n'y en avait pas besoin...

* * *

Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés  
Sur ta voix son corps dansait  
Dans ses dentelles virevoltait  
L'effet d'un corps de ballet  
Papa, tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papa, tu as laissé son corps je t'en veux

Refrain :  
Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés  
Dans son regard je voyais  
Que tu faisais d'elle un conte de fées  
Sur toi elle se reposait  
Papa, tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papa, tu as laissé son coeur je t'en veux

Refrain :  
Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Oh non Papa, tu ne reviendras pas

Refrain :  
Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Son sourire appelle au secours, il est sans amour

Refrain :  
Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Toi tu ne reviendras pas, et toi tu ne reviendras pas  
Oh papa, et toi tu ne reviendras pas  
Et toi tu ne reviendras pas, Papa

* * *

source : chanson de Christophe Maé "ça fait mal".


End file.
